CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 16
Firepoppy shook her head slowly. "No, he died..." she had killed him while Pebblestar took care of his sister. 19:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker glanced down, sadness and a little anger in his eyes. "I'd never use you." — [[User:Minkclaw|Firepoppy looked at him, not knowing how to react. He seemed so sweet... but could she really trust him. "I know you wouldn't," she quietly replied, looking away. 21:45, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker felt sorrow for the deputy. "I can tell your not ready for a relationship." Carpheart watched the two before turning to Tinycloud. She had gotten quite huge. — [[User:Minkclaw|Firepoppy nodded. "I just need to be on my own for awhile yet," she mewed softly. "You are a wonderful cat, Sturgeonwhisker, and you will always have a place in my heart," she murmured, turning back to him and giving him a brisk lick to the cheeck. She pulled away. "I'm going to sort some patrols," she said, voice back to her normal overly serious one, then she trotted to the center of the clearing and called some other warriors over. 00:29, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker watches the deputy walk away. The smoke tom turned away. He felt happy for once. Not upset nor just nothing, happy. Maybe she'll love me someday.. — [[User:Minkclaw|A grin came across the muzzle of the golden point she-cat who lurked nearby the three little apprentices. Finally, she'd get her revenge on CaveClan...oh? Where those the precious offspring of Shadowsong and her stupid little mate, formerly known as Fernstar? Oh, this would be just perfect! Sunbird poked her head in front of Grasspaw, Stagpaw, and Ashpaw. "Psst! You three, now's our time to escape, come with me before they don't fall for the diversion!"Silverstar 20:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) "Diversion?" Grasspaw echoed. What was going on? who was this cat. She instantly glanced at her brother for answers. 03:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes, a diversion. Brilliant plan, no?" Sunbird grinned slightly, while Ashpaw blinked in confusion. Who was this cat? The golden pointed RockClan warrior paused before gasping. "Dear StarClan, what am I doing? You three don't even know who I am...I-I..." Her voice cracked with sorrow...such a good faker. "...I'm your mother, Sunbird. And you three...you are my kits." Stagpaw pricked his ears in interest at this. Them, her kits? It was...quite believable, actually. He had always questioned his so-called CaveClan parents, for he resembled neither of them.Silverstar 19:54, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw glanced at both of her siblings. The two of them didn't match her parents, but she knew they were Fernstorm and Shadowsong's children, she just knew it. "Your lying!" she hissed. Although Grasspaw may seem like a fool sometimes, she wasn't dumb enough for this. 00:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire tilted her head. "Lying? Why would I lie about such an important matter?" The golden molly responded. "I only wish to have my kits back. Why else would we come this far?"---- Stagpaw hesitated. This warrior had a point...he looked nothing like his parents.Silverstar 01:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw looked sharply at Stagpaw. He looked undecided. Did he really doubt his real parents? Oilpelt sat in camp alone under a boulder outside the warriors den, frowning at his paws. Was he meant to be here? Everything he had came for was now gone. Was there a point? Why did he even come? He had left his kits in another Clan, without a mother to look after them. But could he go back? he would never be trusted again... 02:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Before long, Stagpaw's eyes were no longer clouded with confusion, rather, they were fogged with sorrow. "...They...they look nothing like me." His voice came out in a soft, distant whisper.Silverstar 19:30, October 9, 2016 (UTC) "Stagpaw, you don' t really believe this, do you?" Grasspaw asked, eyes wide with surprise. 22:05, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Stagpaw opened and closed his mouth a few times before bowing his head. "...G-Grasspaw...just look at me! I'm nothing like them...nothing at all...I believe in Sunfire.Silverstar 00:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw flet like she had been hit in the face, and somehow betrayed. "How could you say that?" she nearly whimpered. The fighting was still going on around her... it was all so confusing... Grasspaw's betrayed look turned to an icy glare. "Your an idiot, Stagpaw. But if you really are going to follow her, then I'll come just to tell you I told you so." 01:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Shyly, Ashpaw glanced over at her brother. "Y...You do have a point, Stagpaw," the little apprentice spoke quietly, later glancing up at the golden warrior. "...We'll go with you, I guess....Just to make sure Stagpaw stays safe."Silverstar 01:09, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw huffed and said nothing. Her littermates were fools, if it were her choice, she would have just ran. At last, she said. "I'll come too, I guess." '' 01:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire twitched her eat before grinning. "Alright, my children...let's go home."'Silverstar' 01:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw took one last glance at the fighting cats; Pineconeclaw and Creekfrost were still locked together, both covered in blood and snarling. She couldn't see Shimmerheart, but could hear her fighting with another cat. ''Sorry, Shimmerheart... ''she thought, then kept following Sunfire. Fernstorm arrived back at camp, fresh-kill in his jaws. He looked up. The sun shone brightly as it set, making everything aflame. Shouldn't his kits be back yet? perhaps they were training. He took his fresh-kill and padded into the nursery to visit Tanglelight and her kits. 01:20, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The silver tabby CaveClan cat continued to wrestle with Orchidbloom, only to find herself getting slammed to the ground, claws digging into her head. "Give up." Orchidbloom snarled down at Shimmerheart, ears flattened. Shadowsong raised her head upon spotting her mate entering camp. Where were their kits?'Silverstar' 01:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw had very surprising strength and had knocked Creekfrost to the ground, her claws dug into the fur of his neck. One eye closed tightly shut, while the other had blood dripping into it, he saw Pineconeclaw yowling in victory as she raised her paw and slammed it into his head. His head fell back and he dizzily tried to get back up, but fell back to the ground and closed his eyes. When Fernstorm enetered the den, his daughter was fast asleep with her kits. He decided to leave them be and padded back out of the den. He spotted Shadowsong and made his way over to her. "Shouldn't the kits be back by now?" he voiced his worries. 01:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Eyes wide with terror, Orchidbloom glanced over at Creekfrost, gasping in fear. Snarling, she put more weight onto Shimmerheart's head as she lowered her muzzle to the CaveClan cat's ear. "Attack me, and I'll slit your throat next time," with that threat, Orchidbloom leaped off of Shimmerheart, and charged Pineconeclaw to get the molly away from Creekfrost. Shadowsong glanced up at Fernstorm with a frown. Clearly, he hadn't seen their dear kittens either....oh dear StarClan, where were they?! "Yes, but...the patrol still hasn't returned."'Silverstar' 01:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw let out a yowl of surprise as Orchidbloom flew into her side, knocking the broad she-cat to the ground. She lashed out wildly with her paws. Fernstorm shook his head worriedly. "They should have been back long ago. What if a fox met them? we should send out a patrol." 01:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The gray tabby warrior flattened her ears, lashing out at anything on the molly that her paws could reach. She felt a strong blow hit her forehad, but Orchidbloom continued to hang on, blood trickly down to the bridge of her nose. Shadowsong's eyes flashed with concern at this. "...You're right, we've got to do something."'Silverstar' 01:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw tore herself away from Orchidbloom, with all of her stength. "Retreat! back to camp!" she yowled, already running back toward her own territory. Firepoppy heard voices, they sounded urgent. She poked her head out of the warriors den to see Shadowsong and Ferstorm talking. They looked worried. She padded out of the den and over to them. "Is something wrong?" 01:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom huffed, standing tall as she watched the cats retreat. Heartbeats later, she hurried over to Creekfrost, nudging his side with her pink nose. "Creekfrost, are you alright?! Can you hear me?"---- Sunfire was already leading the three new apprentices towards RockClan's home. Shadowsong glanced over at Firepoppy with a frown. "Yes...the patrol still isn't back, what if something happend to Stagpaw, Ashpaw, and Grasspaw?"'Silverstar' 01:48, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (shall we move Sunfire and kits to RC?) Creekfrost just groaned a little as a reply. Firepoppy nodded. That wouldn't be good. "I'll sort one," she said, just as Pineconeclaw burst into camp, covered in blood and out of breath. "RockClan attacked us!" she gasped the lie. 01:51, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, Risingspawn will just follow them) Orchidbloom's eyes flashed in concern. "I...just hold on Creekfrost, just hold on...I'm going to take you home. It'll...It'll be just fine." With that, she grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him along. Shimmerheart followed Pineconeclaw, but rather than burst through camp, she really just...fell into it.--- Shadowsong jumped to her paws, hackles raised. "Where are my kits?!"'Silverstar' 01:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost's eyes opened a little, then closed tightly again as pain flashed through one of them. He tried to move his paws, but he couldn't feel anything beneath them. Was he dying? Again? already? What about Meadowbee and Nightshade? What about the Clan? What about Orchidbloom? Pineconeclaw looked dumbly at Shadowsong. "Your what?" Fernstorm looked like he was going to pounce on the brown warrior. "You ''lost ''my kits?" 01:57, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Keep fighting, Creekfrost, don't leave me...I...I need you." That felt awkward, but...er, yeah. Shadowsong let out an angry snarl. "You know, the kits Fernstorm and I had together? Ashpaw, Grasspaw, and Stagpaw?" The tortoiseshell spat with a lash of her tail. "''Three apprentices, kind of hard to miss?!"Silverstar 02:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw's eyes flashed. "Oh yeah! I thought they were behind us..." she murmured, glancing around to try and spot the young cats. "They were taken by RockClan!" shrieked a ca from the back of the gathered cats. 02:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong's fur completely fluffed out, doubling her size. She must've looked pretty intimidating, for Darkstorm, who had been sitting next to the tortoiseshell, fluffed out his fur and terror and sprang out of the warrior's way. "What?! That's it, I'm going to go and get them back!" Screeched Shadowsong, and like an angry mother bear, she stormed out of camp without another word.Silverstar 02:06, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I'm coming with you!" both Firepoppy and Fernstorm said at the same time, rushing over to Shadowsong. 02:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior didn't even bother to respond, a fire burning deep within her eyes. Whoever stole her kits...she'd skin them alive.Silverstar 02:18, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy let the angry queen lead, worried about her mistaking her as a RockClan cat. She thought backt to the queen, Lilyflower, who had attacked her because she had killed her mate, Stormstar. It was happening all over again... expect this time she was on the queens side and it would be much ugiler. 02:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm awkwardly watched the three cats leave. "Well dang...someone's going to get slaughtered tonight."Silverstar 02:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw followed the deputy, who cursed and kicked every bush and leaf that came to her path, and Fernstorm, who looked ahead with a blank, but relieved look. She wondered if they'd be in trouble. 02:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw followed close to her mother, eyes still tinted with fear, although Shadowsong seemed quite a bit calmer to have her kits back at her side. Stagpaw, meanwhile, travelled far in the back, head bowed in sorrow. It was all his fault...Silverstar 02:34, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Upon returning to camp, Firepoppy reported what happened to her Clanmates. They were outraged. Meanwhile, Grasspaw sulked by the apprentices den, unsure of what to do. 02:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nervously pushed her way into the apprentice's den to sleep, hoping that everything would just be a dream. Stagpaw, on the other hand...he hid behind one of the dens, afraid of facing his clanmates.Silverstar 02:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pineconeclaw had totally forgotten she was a mentor and was yowling to Firepoppy that they should attack. --- Grasspaw spotted Stagpaw slipping behind one of the dens and followed him. "Hey, Stagpaw. Are you.... umm... okay?" 02:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart was feeling blah, because she was all bloody and too lazy to clean the blood off.---- Stagpaw, with his shoulder slumped and head hanging, turned away from his sister. "F...Fine, totally great...!"Silverstar 02:49, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth, who had befriended Shimmerheart, sat down beside her and began to groom the blood and stuff out of her fur. --- Grasspaw sat down with a thump. "It's okay, what happened. You didn't know..." sh tried her best to comfort her brother, but felt like she was going to fail. 02:56, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart looked up, faintly surprise to see Anglertooth, but let him groom her pelt anyways...not like she was going to do it.---- Stagpaw shook his head slowly, his blue eyes dull, yet closed, hidden away by his eyelids. "...Yeah, but I went and did it anyways...diving into the unknown like an idiot."Silverstar 02:59, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar listened to Firepoppy's report, before making an annoyed noise. "...The apprentices should've never wandered off in the first place," the leader mewed loudly, "however, RockClan's actions were uncalled for." (patch/whiskers, the shadowspawn kits are due to be warriors on the ceremonies page... do you want me to put it off/do it the next time i'm on??) --look me in the eye 03:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (totally forgot about that. I guess let's wait a 'lil bit, maybe say some time has passed; I'll wait to see what whiskers thinks) "We should send a patrol and fight them!" Pineconeclaw hollard from the back of the cats. Firepoppy ignored the she-cat. "I can double the patrols around our borders," 16:39, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (figured you mightwant to wait a bit. we'll wait dfor whiskers' verdict, and decide what happens from there c:) Bramblestar, hearing her former apprentice, grunted. She also heard Firepoppy, and the leader nodded, agreeing with the deputy's statement. "Yes, double the border patrols. I am not going to tolerate RockClan being on our territory whatsoever...especially after what's just happened. We're not going to fight yet, but if worse comes to worse... only if we need to, we'll fight." --look me in the eye 18:02, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy nodded. "I'll take out the first patrol now, although I doubt they'll be crawling around there for a day or two," she huffed, then took some warriors with her, one being Oilpelt. Oilpelt followed Firepoppy with his tail dragging in the earth behind him, he clearly wasn't happy about CaveClan and RockClan's tension. 19:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, let's wait a bit longer) Shadowsong, after fretting over her kits and searching them for injuries, retired into the warrior's den.Silverstar 19:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm went into the apprentices den to check on his kits. "Hi," he greeted Ashpaw and Grasspaw, not seeing Stagpaw anywhere. "Is your brother here?" Firepoppy kept her nose to the ground, following the scent, while Oilpelt dragged his paws quietly, scenting the air. 21:37, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw shook her pale head slowly, her pale blue eyes on the earth around her paws. "...No, not here...but I'm sure he's still in camp somewhere."Silverstar 00:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm nodded and silently gave both of his daughters a reassuring lick to the forehead, then crept out of the den. H was worried about Stagpaw. His son seemed to be most effected by the events that had happened. 00:34, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Leafsedge was out herb-hunting. ---- (you know what? let's let bramble lose her first life... she needs to start losing some) Bramblestar and Ripplestrike headed out of camp for a break. The two friends were near ShadeClan's former territory, but not in it. Ripplestrike tasted the air. "What's that -" he was broken off as a large thing lumbered out nearby... causing both cats to back away uneasily. --look me in the eye 06:23, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm rolled around in the dust, his life feeling awfully boring. Meanwhile, Stagpaw continued with his sulking.Silverstar Mayflykit chased his tail. --- Rockfoot slept in the shadow of a rock. --- For the next few days Grasspaw sulked around camp, not wanting to speak to anyone. --- Anglertooth ate some fresh-kill. 02:08, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar hissed at the thing, which got revealed to be a badger. "Leave it," the leader mewed firmly to Ripplestrike. "I don't want another fight." The two cats retreated off... but the badger wasn't pleased. It shuffled forward, intent on attacking the two CaveClan cats. --look me in the eye 03:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Turtletail had given birth to five healthy kittens; a white tom of which she'd named Snowkit, a grey tabby she-kit of which she'd named Spiritkit, a black smoke tabby tom of which she'd named Darkkit, a silver-shaded she-kit of which she'd named Graykit, and a tortoiseshell she-kit of which she'd named Lichenkit. ALl were healthy and sleeping. The tom, the only tom, was the most active. Aside from being born he'd moved more than his sisters. Sunfire made her way into camp excited. Her cousin had finally given birth to her kits!! The tall tabby warrior jumped over an apprentice landing just outside the nursery. "Give her some space, Sunfire." The molly heard the dull voice of her brother, Featherwhisker. "Ah psh!" The overexcited warrior said. "She's fine." Turtletail grinned before calling them both in. "It's alright, Featherwhisker." The tortoiseshell and white molly said. — [[User:Minkclaw|Oilpelt sat speaking with Firepoppy. He was voicing his worries about maybe leaving the Clan. Firepoppy listened in silence. Oilpelt wasn't sure if he really was going to yet, but before informing Bramblestar, he wanted Firepoppy to know, maybe she could help. 14:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire gasped before letting out a high pitched squeal once she saw the kittens. "Oh. My StarClan! Five cute bundles of fluff!" She exclaimed. Turtletail flinched at the noise. Feathewhisker flattened his ears. Could she be any louder? — [[User:Minkclaw|After talking together for awhile, Firepoppy flicked her tail and closed her brown eyes. "This is your choice, Oilpelt. If you wish to leave, then go, if you have a paw in two Clans then leave. You have to be loyal to one Clan and one Clan only, and if you can't do that, then maybe shouldn't be in a Clan," she murmured, quite harshly. Mayflykit peered into the nursery. Ew! he had to share a den now! 14:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Time Skip: Two Weeks.'Nearly two weeks later, Turtletail sat outside the nursery basking in the golden light of the sun, Darkkit, Snowkit, and Lichenkit had former sort of squad in which Lakekit had immediately joined. Especially since it meant causing trouble. — [[User:Minkclaw| 14:43, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit didn't know what to think of this squad thing. He didn't like the new kits, and yet he didn't know them, nor wanted to. He sat batting and throwing a stick around in the air, looking like he was dancing. 14:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Darkkit led the "squad" around head held high as he sauntered up to Mayflykit with humor in his golden gaze. The black smoke tabby flicked his tail signaling for Lakekit to step forward and his siblings to stop. Snowkit and Lichenkit sat down on each side of the tom's flanks; both being his second and third in commands. Meanwhile across camp, Spiritkit and Graykit sat together tossing a moss ball back and forth both of their gazes on their bossy brother. "He'll get himself into deep trouble and when that happens I'll laugh." Graykit commented. — [[User:Minkclaw|Mayflykit glared down at the younger kit. "What do ''you want?" he asked. He didn't like Darkkit much, just something about the kit really bugged him... 16:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Darkkit sneered at the bicolored tabby tom. His golden eyes harsh on the tabby tom. "With great, and I mean great, consideration I have agreed," he looked pointedly at Lakekit. "To let Mayflykit join," He said his gaze landing on the rest of his squad. "Meet us outside camp at twilight." — [[User:Minkclaw|Mayflykit narrowed his eyes to yellow slits at the tom-kit, then he rolled them. "What are you talking about? you've decided ''to let me join? wow, I'm so honored," he said, sarcastically. 16:34, October 14, 2016 (UTC) "However, this is only because I was asked to let you join. By your sister." He added. — [[User:Minkclaw|Mayflykit dipped his head towards his sister. "Thank you, my good sister," he said, fondly. "Maybe I'll come. Maybe not. Depends on if I care," Mayflykit murmured, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. 16:38, October 14, 2016 (UTC) (Patch, did you approve of this timeskip? ^^ I'm assuming you did.) (andlet'sjustsaythishappensafterthetimeskip) "Oh, ''great..." Tipplestrike mewed, as the badger swiped at him, causing both cats to attack the badger. ---- Leafsedge sorted herbs. --look me in the eye 19:04, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Seakit was...something else, really. Stagpaw constantly scowled at the kit, calling him a scoundrel, which, well, he was. The kit was down right dirty, a clever cheater, a sneaky brute, but...unusually charming with his ways. The tomkit was a savage, as they liked to say. But even Ashpaw was constantly babbling about him, angering Stagpaw and warning his sister to never fall for such a tom. Of course, she agreed that she wouldn't, she wasn't in to him, just found him...charming. Now, Seakit coolly sat outside the nursery, leaning against the den's entrance with a calm look on his features. Who was his father? Now that question was something that was constantly repeated in his head, over and over. He needed answers.Silverstar' 20:37, October 14, 2016 (UTC) (yeah i approved) Tanglelight snored loudly in the nursery, twitching her paws as she dreamed. Meanwhile, Grasspaw sat alone eating a mouse, still refusing to be near any other cats. She hadn't spoken to Tanglelight's kits yet, but they seemed nice, at least from what she heard. 22:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw lay on the ground, babbling to Stagpaw about that Seakit guy again. Still moody from his great mess-up weeks ago, he put his paw on Ashpaw's mouth, told her to shut up, and walked off. Seakit, meanwhile, angled his ears towards his mother within the nursery. Perhaps he should wake her up, and demand that he get answers?'Silverstar' 22:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw decided to go over and see her sister. She seemed to be feeling better from all the stuff that had happened... "Hi, Ashpaw," she mewed quietly, but in a cheery tone. 00:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) The little apprentice looked up, suprised to see her sister. "Oh, hi, Grasspaw!"---- Seakit, growing bored, skulked off to find something to get in trouble for, so he may catch his mother's attention, and then get his answers.'Silverstar' 00:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw nestled down beside her sister. "Well... we'll be warriors soon!" she began to try and chat with her sister. Meanwhile, Tanglelight woke up for a moment, jumped up, looking like something was attacking camp, then relaxed and fell back down to sleep some more. ---- Mayflykit kept up pawing the stick lazily. 00:33, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah....kinda scary." Ashpaw responded with a small frown. She glanecd around, wondering where Stagpaw had run off to.---- Seakit grumbled as his mother went back to sleep. Hmmm...what to get in trouble for...'Silverstar' 00:34, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "What do you think our names will be?" Grasspaw asked, whiskers twitching excitedly. --- Mayflykit glanced over and spotted his brother, Seakit. His brother was always getting in trouble... Mayflykit enjoyed trouble.... he got to his paws and padded over to his brother, with a lazy look in his eyes, although his tail tip twitched excitedly. "Are you looking for some trouble?" 00:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw went silent, thinking. "...Maybe Stagnose, Ashpelt, and Grassdapple?" She gave a small shrug. "I'm terrible at naming things."---- Seakit grinned in a savage manner, flexing his claws as he glanced at his littermate. "Aye."'Silverstar' 00:41, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "Those sound cool! I hope we will soon. I don't think I can stay awake during the vigil, though," Grasspaw admitted, licking her ruffled chest fur. Mayflykit flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you can mess around in the medicine den? you know how much the warriors like that. Or we can play tricks on the other kits." 02:40, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm basically doomed to past out." Ashpaw complained with a soft sigh. With a devious grin, Seakit's sharp little fangs were shown. "...Or we could do both."'Silverstar' 02:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit's ears pricked. "Let's roll," he huffed. "Who should we mess with first?" he asked, eagerly. It was so fun to cause problems to others! 02:59, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Seakit thought for a moment. "Who'll be an easy practice-target?"'Silverstar' 03:00, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit looked thoughtful then shrugged. "I have no idea. But they're both dumber then a pile of bones. Let's trash the medicine den, I don't think anyones there right now, then we can mess with the other kits, and blame them for destroying the herbs," he suggested after a moment more of deep thought. 03:02, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "I was going to say 'let's shove herbs down their throats', but that'll work as well. Let's get moving," Seakit slinked off, eyes darkening.'Silverstar' 03:03, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit blinked and followed his brother. Shoving herbs down the other kits throats sounded a bit... much... but whatever. At least they weren't doing it. 03:10, October 16, 2016 (UTC) The pointed tom skulked into the Medicine Cat den, silent on his paws as he moved about like an unseen shadow.'Silverstar' 03:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, the badger was stronger than the two cats combined. Eventually, both CaveClan cats were exhausted, yet the badger seemed to have not been damaged at all. Ripplestrike was so exhausted from the battle that he didn't see the badger coming towards him... but Bramblestar did. "Ripplestrike!" The leader cried loudly, jumping between him and the badger... it saved Ripplestrike, but the blow connected with Bramblestar, creating a nasty wound. Finally satisfied, the badger waddled off, leaving a gravely injured Bramblestar with Ripplestrike. (there goes her first life, ahhaha) --look me in the eye 04:37, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit coolly followed his brother. ---- Tanglelight awoke once more and this time left the den to sit outside the nursery and groom. Coral had later died from the fox attack, and now Snap walked with Peridotkit along a scent marker. Was this Clan territory? Peridotkit belonged to a Clan, she thought. His named ended in kit... she would have to return him... but during the last few moons, the two had become very close. He was nearing his sixth moon as well. 14:50, October 16, 2016 (UTC) With the cats leaving for the Gathering, Seakit took his chances. Tasting the air, he searched for the herb store before finding it, a cruel grin forming on his face.'Silverstar' 00:15, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit raced past his brother, quietly, and smashed a pile of marigold. Yeah! now the medicine cat had to collect that again! Take that!! 00:19, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Juniper berries....perfect. Raising a single paw, Seakit brutally brought it down onto the berries, turning them into a fine jam. Oh yes, and it would obviously be his fault; the berries were all over his paws! Stagpaw frowned, having been chosen to attend the gathering. He was worried for his sisters: what if Rockclan tried to steal them again?'Silverstar' 02:59, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit then leapt over to some wonderful smelling leaves. Was this catmint? Instead of ripping them to shreds, he rubbed his face all over them and chewed the leaves. Tanglelight would be so angry if she caught him doing this! "Seakit! Catmint!" he announced. 03:01, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Seakit was putting his berry paw prints all over the wall. "Catmint? More evidence that we did this, perfect."'Silverstar' 03:05, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "I don't care if we get in trouble," Mayflykit mewed, still rubbing his face all over the leaves. Meanwhile, Cardinalcloud was making his way back to camp with some thyme in his jaws. 03:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) After "decorating" the den with the cobwebs, Seakit nodded. "Alright, time for step two."'Silverstar' 03:11, October 17, 2016 (UTC) (oh, I feel sorry for the cardinal... he's gonna have to deal with those rascal kits :P) Bramblestar's breath rasped in her throat. Her wounds were bad, and she knew it. Her vision was darkening, and she sunk into it... in her actions, she'd lost her first life in battle, saving the cat that she'd befriended the most... Ripplestrike, the cat who she'd - admittedly - fallen for. ---- Ripplestrike's eyes clouded by his leader's unmoving body. ''She's lost a life... One black paw touched her dark tabby pelt. Come back... He needed Bramblestar... she was one of his few friends... ever. --look me in the eye 03:37, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit nodded, getting up, and taking a few leaves of catmint with him. 12:54, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Tinycloud had given birth to four healthy kits, but during the process she had grown weak and lost way too much blood. Nightshade stood over his mate's bloody body silence filling the nursery. She was dead. Tinycloud. Dead. Carpheart came running in pain in her eyes. No!. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:14, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Seakit moved swiftly, darting from the medicine cat's den and looking for his little 'targets'.Silverstar 19:49, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Snowkit's white pelt stuck out oddly in some places, his blue eyes rested on his calmer siblings; Spiritkit and Graykit. The two she-kits were watching their troublesome littermates, Lichenkit and Darkkit cause trouble with a new friend of theirs. Lakekit, the only daughter of Tanglelight and Cardinalcloud. Lichenkit jumped up lashing her tail. "We're almost six moons so Bramblestar should be making us apprentices either today or tomorrow." She told her sister and brother. "Maybe we could explore the dens some." Sturgeonwhisker walked into camp looking for Firepoppy. The gathering had just ended. ?Firepoppy?" He whisper-yelled into the warriors den. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:54, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Mayflykit slipped into the den like water running over stones. Meanwhile, Cardinalcloud returned to the medicine den to find his worst nightmare... He felt like he was going to strangle someone. He sniffed the juniper juice on the walls. Kits. 21:10, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Seakit followed behind his brother to make sure nobody tried to sneak up on him. The pointed tomkit moved soundlessly, paw steps inaudible and ears pinned.Silverstar 21:11, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalcloud knew that the kits who had done this were his ''monsters. He still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to murder someone. He'd go talk to Tanglelight about it later... Mayflykit stopped, looking confused and a bit worried. "Uh, I think the kits are all out right now. We could always pin it on an apprentice," he suggested, then snickered. "Or Momma. You know how much she likes poppy seeds." 21:15, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Seakit let out a huff of anger and disappointment. "Blame it on an apprentice..."'Silverstar' 21:17, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "Grasspaw and Ashpaw are stupid, and in camp. They'll probably believe they did it!" Mayflykit laughed a little. ---- Grasspaw lie sleepily in the leafbare sunshine. Any day now she'd be a warrior! Her mentor had taken her out on her assignment and stuff... a couple moons had past since the... well... Sunfire thing, but she was beginning to forget about that. At least she was killed by a great cat. 21:21, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "You're telling me," he grunted, shifting his shoulders slowly. "All Ashpaw ever does is stare at me, and then whenever I try to say something, she runs off all shy-like. Let's do this."'Silverstar' 01:32, October 20, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, that's disgusting, Grassclaw! I don't know where your tongue's been!" Stagleap screeched as he was covered in Grassclaw-cooties, attempting to squirm away. Shadowsong stepped out of the warrior's den, her jaw dropping. "My...my babies!"'Silverstar' 01:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Fernstorm! Shadowsong!" Grassclaw leaped off her brother and rushed over to her parents, attempting to knock them to the ground and trap them, but failing. 01:56, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a warm purr, nuzzling both of her daughters as they approached. "Oh dear StarClan, I thought I lost the both of you...."'Silverstar' 02:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "We got lost in that storm! We lost each other, we amazingly found each other just a few minutes ago at the border. But we aren't hurt. Everything's okay now," Grassclaw purred. --- Mayflypaw padded out of the apprentices den, annoyed with the noise. 02:02, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a soft sigh of relief. "You don't know how worried we were!"---- Ashbreeze was prodding her brother, Stagleap, who seemed a bit unamused by this.'Silverstar' 02:05, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "I know, I'm so sorry for worrying everyone! I'm never hunting in a snowstorm like that again," Grassclaw murmured, shivering. 02:07, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It doesn't mean you have every right to annoy me in any way possible now that you're back, Ashbreeze." Stagleap grumbled under his breath, casting the pale tabby a side glance.---- Shadowsong nodded. "Yes, I wasn't very pleased when you two went out."'Silverstar' 02:10, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "May I speak with you seapaw?" Duskflower said her silver tips on her tail glimmering in the light. She looked scared. The ageing cat had a smile just visible on her face but had looked more releve than usual.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 20:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) (His murder is meant to be a secret, as a heads up) Seapaw let out a soft groan. "I need to sleep, I've a dusk patrol to do later today."'Silverstar' 03:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It's all over, that's all that matters," Grassclaw purred. "I'm just glad to be back! I met a RockClan cat who was caught in the storm too, his was lost," Grassclaw began, excitedly starting to babble about her adventure. 03:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It is only going to be a second"She said her voice cracked to indicate her age.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong nodded slowly, only to narrow her eyes almost accusingly. "What 'RockClan cat'?"---- Seapaw growled in annoyance. "Fine, what is it?" 'Silverstar' 03:20, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, we met during the storm. He helped me and I helped him," Grassclaw mewed, ears burning. Why was everyone so interested in Pink-Eyes? They were just friends! And even if she did have a little crush on him, it wouldn't be a big deal. Fernstorm quietly listened to Grassclaw. 03:23, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "I know if I don't know you don't ether but I was wondering if you knew what this was"She had pulled out a unknown tooth it did not look like a cat dog or any type of animals tooth but you somehow knew she was hiding the truth from you.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw stared down at this tooth-thing for a few moments before shrugging. "I don't know, I'm an ''apprentice, Medicine Cats know more about that stuff."---- Stagleap leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at his sister. "He didn't touch you, right? I'll skin him alive if he hurts you! He better not try anything either, or I'll..." On and on he went, rambling on about how this tom shouldn't dare lay a finger, or even look at, his sister. Ashbreeze just giggled in amusement.Silverstar 03:32, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Grassclaw moaned. "If you don't shut up about Pink-Eyes then I'm not telling you about my amazing awesome adventure. He's, for the last time, a friend. Nothing more." '' 03:34, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Stagleap let out a soft huff, like a kitten getting rejected. "Fine, but he better keep his distance." The tom muttered under his breath, while Ashbreeze playfully prodded his nose. "Aww, look, our brother ''does care!"Silverstar 03:39, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Grassclaw carried on about the adventure, until at last getting ot the part where she and Ashbreeze were reunited and then when they ran into camp. "Theee end!" Fernstorm flicked his tail. "That sounds like quite an adventure. You two are both sure you're not hurt?" 03:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Ok I'll bring this to her" She patted down the clearing and walked to the den to see what it is.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:43, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong gave a small frown. "You two were both gone for a very long time," she fretted, while Darkstorm awkwardly stumbled by, glancing at Grassclaw and Ashbreeze once, and then again. "Whoaaa! Are you two ghosts?" Silverstar 03:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It took a long time for us to find out way back home," Grassclaw mewed, then turned to Darkstorm. "Yes we are. We're going to haunt you." 04:30, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Bramblestar summoned her Clan together, and the dark tabby sat on the Meetingwhatever, looking pleased. Today, she had a few apprentice ceremonies to do. Her gaze flickered to the young cats at the bottom of the meetingwhatever: Wigeonkit was there, as well as Hawkkit and Swallowkit, whom were also ready. Once the Clan had gathered she called them forward. "From this day onwards, you shall be know not as Hawkpaw, Swallowpaw, and Wigeonpaw." Bramblestar nodded as the young cats received their apprentice names. "Wigeonpaw, you will be mentored by Firepoppy. Swallowpaw, your mentor will be Darkstorm, and Hawkpaw shall be mentored by Stagleap. Mentors, train your apprentices well." She the niece looked up, seeing a black pelt that she hadn't seen in a while... and her blood ran cold. Great, now she had some explaining to do, to both her mate and kits... this was going to be interesting. --look me in the eye 07:07, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Hey Leafsedge are you here?" She asked"If you are I have something to ask you." Her voice sounded like she was coughing at an alarming rate. She seemed to be hiding the truth from everyone nowadays and her secret was going to be alarming.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 13:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy left the nursery and touched her nose to Wigeonpaw's. Two apprentices along with being deputy and a queen! She'd be pretty busy. I'll ask one of the queens to watch the kits, and maybe Carpheart can do a few patrols. ''She touched her nose to Wigeonpaw's. 14:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) The newly made dilute apprentice nearly bounced to the stars with excitement. She couldn't wait to train or better yet save the Clan from the impending danger! (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:19, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Hey good job you kits for making it this far 2 of mine didn't make it past 4 moons." BlueStream said she was happy but a tone of sadness rang in her voice. Her eye beamed on the apprentices.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 15:27, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Okay, Wigeonpaw. I just had kits so I need someone to watch them," Firepoppy meowed. "Then we'll go tour the territory. We'll begin training tomorrow. Make your nest while I'm away." Waving her tail, Firepoppy turned to the warriors and frowned. Maybe Carpheart could watch the kits? "Hey, Carpheart!" she bounded over to her friend. 15:45, February 28, 2017 (UTC) BlueStream went to the clan entrance and left unnoticed. It was like she was also hiding something it was like her and DuskFlower were hiding something together. It might have something to do with them acting strange. She had came back looking like she had killed something and they did not know.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 16:55, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Once again BlueStream had walked out the camp but it had looked like she was walking towards rockclan territory. Nobody knew but she had went into their territory.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 18:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon padded inside ShadeClan's old forest, the forest they were battling CaveClan for. Hazelriver limped heavily beside her. They were just scouting around for prey. 20:21, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Bluestream had just spotted an unknown cat on the edge of the border. She remained calm and didn't move a muscle. She was frightened,but stayed to investigate.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 20:24, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hazelriver stopped, raising his tail, halting Snapdragon. "I smell CaveClan," he growled. Both cats crouched down. ''I'll go this way, you go that way. ''Hazelriver silently directed, flicking his tail. Snapdragon nodded and went one way, while Hazelriver went the other. 20:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) She had then noticed the cat's fur before she crouched. ''Snapdragon! ''She,not knowing what to do,scrambled to her feet and started to run so she could hide.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 20:34, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon's green eyes locked onto the cat. ''What if she's running to get a patrol? '' She had to stop her! Snapdragon raced after the she-cat, catching up with ease. Snapdragon sprang and landed on her shoulders. 21:41, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Wait wait please don't!" She screamed. She looked at her scared and thought ''what does she want from me I'm only looking for shelter from them. Not knowing what to do she then screamed for help but nobody heard.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 21:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon realized she wasn't trying to cause trouble, and prepared to unhook her claws from the she-cats neck, but as she was pulling away, her claws cut her deeply. 21:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Wha-" her breathing became dense and then came to a stop. No other sounds were made and she saw the light leave her eyes.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 21:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon glanced back at the she-cat and with a sinking feeling, was horrorfied. "What? No! You can't be dead! No!" she quietly fretted, nudging the she-cat, whose blood was pooling around her. Stupid claws! They must have cut her too deep... ''"Well, I didn't think you had it in you," Snapdragon lifted her head, turning to see Hazelriver stalking over. "Well done," he murmured, giving her an approving look. "They deserve it for killing our Clanmates," he muttered. "Now come on, before we're caught." Snapdragon followed, giving the she-cats body one last look over her shoulder. Guilt made her heart heavy. She killed someone... Meanwhile, Anglertooth was padding around nearby, sure he scented fresh RockClan scent. 22:05, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw let out a groan of pure annoyance. Great, now he'd have to share Firepoppy with some annoying apprentice...whatever, that kid could keep Firepoppy. The salty tom didn't get along with his mentor anyways. Turning, he stalked off to go think about what he was going to do with his mother.---- Stagleap blinked in surprise, and greeted his apprentice, while Darkstorm did the same.'Silverstar' 00:29, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Anglertooth found Bluestream's body. He brought her back to camp, and they prepared her for vigil. He sat watching with unreadable eyes. 01:17, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Her sister when she saw the body had yelled to the stars "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-o" she sobbed and cried uncontrollably and then he asked"WHO DID THIS?!" Anger and saddness rang in her voice. You could tell she was becoming bitter and was still going through depression over someone.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 01:36, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Ashbreeze couldn't help but to purr proudly as her brother was made into a mentor. Lucky!---- Galaxystorm, on the other hand, didn't bother about congratulating her son. Darkstorm had received an apprentice before, big deal. He was still a big floppy dork, and Galaxystorm didn't find that humorous. She wanted her son to be a brave and valent warrior, and, most of all, leave her alone.'Silverstar' 02:01, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Wigeonpaw nodded heading to go make her nest quickly. Maybe if she made it quick enough she could head out. Eventually another queen volunteered to watch the newly born kittens. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:38, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy nodded to the queen in thanks and padded over to the apprentices' den. "Are you finished, Wigeonpaw?" she called, tail tip twitching. 15:53, March 1, 2017 (UTC) The vigil began and Duskflower was first to go. When the vigil ended she volunteered to help bury her sister's body.(you guys can put what happened in it.)--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:14, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "Hey, Rabbitflight." Duskflower said her voice low and filled with saddness "How have you been?"--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 19:21, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Sunlight poured through one of the holes in CaveClan's walls, and Rabbitflight was basking in it. He lifted his head when Duskflower came over. He dipped his head. "I've been well. I'm so sorry about your sister." Meanwhile, Mintspots padded into camp with fresh moss clamped in his jaws, his tail flicking in irrtation. He got in trouble with out of the senior warriors and was now stuck doing apprentice tasks as punishment. He stopped when he realized there had been a ceremony. Great! Just fantastic! He had wanted to watch it! He could have gotten an apprentice for crying out loud! 20:03, March 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hey, you want to go hunting with me?"Duskflower asked. She no longer looked depressed. She, instead looked happy.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:04, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Rabbitflight nodded, getting to his paws and streching until his legs trembled. "Sure," he grunted. 13:03, March 4, 2017 (UTC) She nodded leaving the camp and waited outside the entrance.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 14:57, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Rabbitflight followed, slipping out of the cave entrance. "Where shall we go?" he asked, parting his jaws and taking in the scents. 15:14, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "How's about for now we go to the left and we then hunt different ways?"she said pointing to a group of rocks.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 16:30, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw and Swallowpaw touched noses with their mentors, but then Bramblestar beckoned them back over... since Ripplestrike had returned to CaveClan, it was time to show the kits to their father. With her son and daughter in tow, the dark tabby sought after the black tom. --look me in the eye 05:41, March 5, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," Rabbitflight mewed pricking his ears when he heard the flutter of feathers up ahead. 14:36, March 5, 2017 (UTC) She looked to the ground then said"Wait. This isn't about that......"--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 01:00, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Rabbitflight cocked his head, pricking an ear. "What is it?" 01:27, March 6, 2017 (UTC) "I..." She hesitated lowering her ears."I...I....I'm in love with you rabbitflight! I didn't want to admit it because-because I didn't think you felt the same and I would be so embarrassed."--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 02:13, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Rabbitflight stared at her in silence for a few moments, not knowing how to reply. He hadn't been expecting any cat to be in love with him. "Oh... Duskflower, I'm flattered," Rabbitflight mewed in a high-pitched voice, shuffling his paws in emarrassment. "I do like you a lot, I really do, but I don't know if I like you in that way," he admitted. ''Yet... '' 13:43, March 6, 2017 (UTC) "Understood rabbitflight..."she lowered her ears because she pricked them when he talked.''I wish that he felt the same......--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 14:33, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Wiki Stuff Category:CaveClan